Hero's Demise
by Ecrilthir
Summary: What if Yusei hadn't been in time to save Jaden in Venice and Jaden Died, How would his freinds react? Character Death. One-Shot.


**I DON'T OWN GX.**

**What if Yusei wasn't able to save Jaden from the Attack? This is how Jaden's friends and Teachers react to his death in Venice. **

Venice was in a bad way, its buildings either on fire of collapsed, the only one left in the main area of destruction was a young man, his name Jaden Yuki, how he'd got there he remembered very well, several of his friends had reported to him that their most powerful card had been stolen, which had prompted him to chase the thief all the way to Venice. Then he looked up, A giant Dragon was just about to launch a series of attacks, as it did, he began to run and jump every time there was an explosion, he jumped out of a tower and turned to face the tower,

"Those were some close calls" Jaden smiled, then another Dragon rounded it, "Uh oh, I think it's about to become a lot closer!"

The Dragon launched the attack and Jaden stood there, he drew a card from his deck and played it in defence mode, Neo's appeared in front of him, it took the blast and calved it into two, leaving massive trails of destruction along the way.

Then Jaden looked up, Both Dragons hovered there, between them a man wearing a mask, that was the man he was after, "Jaden Yuki the Duellist they say can speak with the spirits"

"I see my reputation presides me" Jaden replied, then Professor Banner appeared,

_So he's the one causing all this _Banner smiled,

"I'd Guess so Banner, you gotta admit its pretty cool, I mean bringing all these monsters to life and all" Jaden replied,

_Careful Jaden, Remember he is trying to kill you with them_ Yubel warned appearing at his other side,

"Jaden, I've finished what I came here to do" The masked man told him

"Say What?" Jaden asked,

"Say goodbye, because now I plan on finishing you as well!" He drew another card and it began to storm up,

"Uh oh, whatever Is coming I doubt its good!" Jaden called,

Then a third dragon appeared, "Farewell Jaden!"

"Nice Dragon, know where I can score one?" Jaden asked calmly,

"Jaden Yuki, calm cool and collected till the very end" The masked figure replied, "Now Perish!" the third Dragon attacked, the blast launched Jaden and Neo's into a wall, Jaden was kneeling.

"Finish him!" The Masked man called, the dragons attack once again came towards Jaden, he felt hopeless, he had failed his friends, he pulled out the photo they had taken before he'd left Duel Academy. Jaden smiled slightly, "I'm sorry guys I failed you" He whispered, the Dragon's attack hit Neo's and destroyed him leaving the rest of the attack to hit into Jaden. He collapsed down and watched as the masked figure laughed before a great red light blinded him, the last thing Jaden Yuki ever saw was a man riding a motor cycle, he looked over at the masked figure. And Jaden breathed his last…

**(1 Week Later)**

**(Chazz Princeton)**

Chazz Princeton watched as his opponent's life points hit zero and he cheered, it was his 23rd consecutive victory this week, he knew sooner or later he'd be ready to face Jaden again and hopefully beat him. He walked out of the arena to cheers of "Chazz It up!" from his fans. He saw his manager standing there, strangly he was the same man who'd signed up most of his old circle as well, but then again he guessed the guy needed as many skilled duellists and his friends, were the best. Aster, Jesse and Chazz had been named as the three to watch of the last 89 tournments, which they'd all entered together and they were all in the final four together, which ultimately lead to either Aster or Jesse's victory, but Chazz always made it closer and closer each time. He arrived back at his hotel room that had been booked so he could attend the tournament.

He loaded his laptop, wanting to see the situation on Zane's Cyber End Dragon and Jesse's Rainbow Dragon thief, he went onto the special site the old group had set up to talk through and looked at Jaden's page, no new updates. That was weird, Jaden updated practically daily. But it had been a week since his last update mentioning he'd tracked the thief to Venice and would try and find the cards soon.

Chazz sighed and closed his laptop. He walked over to a chair, which was positioned directly in front of the Television. He switched it on, not having had the chance in a week, since the tournament had been taking so much time he'd always come back, wash then sleep until he had to get up for the next day's duel's. He found himself on a children's programme, which he had a short laugh at then changed to watch the news, he saw the headline and gasped,

Venice Disaster Update!

Venice? Chazz thought to himself, that's where Jaden last was! He turned the volume up,

"Duellists everywhere are shocked to hear that three Dragons, two of which are confirmed to be the stolen Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon attacked and killed a young man, whose identity is not yet confirmed" The News reader read off, then she touched her ear, "This just in, the identity of the deceased boy has now be confirmed as Jaden Yuki, ex Pupil of Duel Academy"

Chazz's breath caught, Jaden's dead? No, it can't be! Jaden couldn't die, he was one of the few friends Chazz had. How could Jaden do this?

"It is sad news indeed." The news reader added, Chazz picked up the remote and switched it off. Jaden Dead? And before he could beat him!

Chazz felt the sting of tears starting in his eyes; he felt Ojama Yellow, Black and Green float beside him,

_Hey Boss, What's wrong?_ Yellow asked,

"J-Jaden's dead" Chazz replied, he couldn't even bring himself to insult the duel spirit, which faded away. The three Ojama's obviously knew Chazz needed time to himself. Chazz sat there, he watched the blank screen of the Television, remembering all the good times he'd had with Jaden.

Their first duel. He remember how snobbish he'd been to the kid he now considered the closest thing he had to a bother that he could stand. He remember his second duel, not much better than his first really. Then he remember how light hearted Jaden had been even when faced with impossible odds, like the Sacred Beasts of The Winged Dragon Of Ra. Then he remembered Jaden Saving him from The Society of Light. Then how Jaden defeated Alexis, saving her. He sat for hours, still allowing the tears to fall from his eyes until he realised, Jaden must've put up one hell of a fight. This brought a small grin to Chazz's face, he stood up and looked around the room,

"I Chazz Princeton, Swear in memory of my friend Jaden, to become the best Duellist this worlds ever seen!" Chazz shouted. The Ojama trio appeared by his side,

_And We'll help ya boss_ they said together,

Chazz smiled again, "I wouldn't expect any less"

The Ojama's cheered and Chazz smiled fully now. He'd remember Jaden by being the best.

**(Aster Phoenix) (A/N: They all watched the news article)**

Aster sat down, Jaden dead? No it had to be a trick. Jaden Couldn't have died, not after all he'd done for the world to die at the hands of a thief, a man not even worthy to duel Jaden or the lowest ranking duellist in the world! He'd killed the best and first real friend Aster had ever had. Jaden had saved the world from the society of light, even defeated Sartorius where he'd failed, he'd risked the world to save Aster's life and Aster knew Jaden would have done it again in the blink of an eye.

He remembered Jaden his light heartedness when facing his opponents, like Sartorius' Lawyer. Even though he'd run out of cards Jaden had beaten him, then the double duel against Sarnia. Where no matter what, Jaden had continued to fight. And they had won. Then how Jaden cared enough for his friends to risk his own life travelling to a submarine to get medicine for an injured friend. Aster looked into a mirror and was shocked to see how pale he looked in the reflection.

Surely Jaden's death couldn't have affected him that much could it? Well Aster knew the answer straight away, yes it had affected him, he knew he'd not felt this sad since the death of his father. He hadn't cried since then either, now he was barely holding them back, he looked into the mirror,

"Aster, Pull yourself together! You're a pro, Jaden was a close friend, but you can't let it harm your duelling!" Aster told his reflection, but he knew it probably would effect his duelling, every hero a memory of Jaden. A memory of a happier time when the only thing they really had to worry about was the end of the world and Homework.

"Jaden. I swear from now on to always be positive, showing a light side to any situation!" Aster told the reflection. He walked back over to the chair and picked up his deck, if he was going to remember Jaden, he needed some old fav's of his.

**(The Truesdale's)**

Zane and Syrus sat there, gobsmacked. Syrus started to cry first. Whispering, "It's not true, it can't be!" Zane placed an arm around his brother, they'd both considered Jaden another Brother, a role model for how to always make an unlikely comeback.

Syrus was still whispering in denial, but Zane cut him off, "I'm sorry Syrus, but they must be sure. Jaden is dead"

Syrus looked up at this, they were both remembering Jaden's first duel they'd ever seen, Jaden overcame great odds and beaten Crowler, even though Crowler had called the rare Ancient Gear Golem on his first turn. Then they remember Jaden's many Duels' against Shadow riders, how he never lost faith in his cards. They also remembered Jaden's duels against Zane, how close Jaden had come to beating him. Then Syrus remembered Jaden facing Yubel and sacralising himself to get them all home. He remembered how Jaden would always help whenever Syrus really needed it.

Zane sat there holding onto Syrus. He too was remembering everything Jaden had done, beating the Vampire Shadow Rider, and saving the school from the Sacred Beasts. Syrus got up and ran to the bathroom, Zane heard an unmistakable sound of Syrus being sick. He waited for Syrus to return while watching the news, which showed a picture every time it mentioned Jaden's death, Zane frowned, Jaden must've been holding onto the photo before he died, it was the photo of the whole of the old group that used to be the best at Duel Academy.

Syrus returned and Zane switched off the TV, Syrus collapsed down again and looked at his brother,

"I say" Zane started, "We remember Jaden, I there for swear to treat my brother as Jaden did, helping him when ever he needs it, like Jaden used to!"

"And I Swear, I'll take on any challenge as Jaden Did, rather than hiding in a bin!" Syrus told Zane they smiled as they each made their oaths to their dead friend.

**(The Rhodes)**

Alexis sat in her room shocked to the core, she was shaking. Tears already rolling down her face, her best friend, gone forever? It couldn't be! She refused to believe it. Atticus knocked on the door and walked in, he too looked very pale,

"Atty, their saying such horrible things on the news!" Alexis shouted,

"I know Lexy, but he's gone. Jaden is dead" Atticus replied, his usual cheery tone gone, instead it was a dull sad tone.

"You can't say that Jaden's alive I bet it, he's probably just sitting in some far off county!" Alexis replied jumping to her feet,

"Lex, they found the old photo of us all on him, along with Pharaoh. There's no good to be gained from lying to ourselves" Atticus replied looking Alexis in the eyes.

"After all he's been through….." Alexis replied sadly, "He dies in Venice"

"I Know Little Sis" Atticus sat down, Alexis followed him and Atticus pulled Alexis into a one armed hug, Alexis sobbing into Atticus Chest. Atticus remembered Jaden beating him in a duel, freeing him from Nightshrouds control. He remembered how close Jaden had been to all his friends, and how far he'd go to save them all. Jaden would only have died if he was doing something for his friends.

Alexis was still sobbing, she was remembering Jaden, his carefree smile, his rescue of them all, no matter what they'd done. His duel with Banner to save them all, his duel with the Shadow Duellists who kidnapped her, how he never gave up, not even when he had barely any life points or only a couple of cards in his hand. How he'd go to any length to rescue a friend in need.

"Jaden, as long as I live I swear to help all my friends as much as you helped me" Atticus called to the room, Alexis looked up at him, "I Swear to Never Give in, never surrender to anyone!" Alexis called out, the brother and sister returned to the previous position and both cried.

**(Hassleberry)**

Hassleberry standing there, he had to replay it over and over again before he was sure it was correct,

"Not the Serge!" He called out, but there was no answering voice, he watched the screen and replayed it for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Jaden Was dead, it didn't seem possible how someone so strong, so skilled and so powerful could just be killed as if he was a normal man.

He remembered meeting Jaden, how Jaden had beaten him and he swore to help Jaden in any way he could. He remembered Jaden's defeat at the Hands Of Aster Phoenix, how it had affected him. Then him fleeing and returning with a new deck and beating Aster, he remembered Sartorius and his own duel against the light. He sat down, tears were welling in his eyes. He could hardly believe the story was true until it mention Pharaoh the cat being found trying to awaken Jaden. That most of all seemed to bring a new element of sadness, Pharaoh was Jaden's constant Companion.

He seemed to remember every time he'd watched Jaden Duel. Every time Jaden had smiled and won the duel. "Jaden I swear as long as I live I'll be the best ever I can be!" He shouted to the heavens.

**(Jim)**

Jim stood there in shock, Shirley was on his back as usual, he just didn't believe it after all Jaden had done, for him simply to have died. Jaden had bonded with Shirley quicker than anyone other than himself. He went to extra-ordinary lengths to save his friends, making sure they were all safe was Jaden's Number 1 priority.

Then he remembered why Jaden had gone to Venice in the first Place, to try and recover the two stolen cards that his friends had reported, Jaden had immediately taken the call and rushed off from where ever he had been to try and recover the stolen cards, then he had been killed, Jim hated the man who'd killed Jaden, if he could get a crack at him he wouldn't both with Duel monsters, he'd let Shirley deal with him. He gave a smirk at this thought.

"Jaden, I swear that from now, I will make sure my friends come even further beyond myself mate!" he Whispered to Shirley, who roared her approval.

**(Axel)**

Axel stood their speechless, the kid was dead? No it couldn't be! Jaden couldn't just die, it had to a trick of Haou's or Yubel's, Jaden couldn't just be killed like so regular man. He remembered Jaden's skills, facing off against Haou. Jaden Couldn't have just died!

But the evidence was unavoidable. He remembered every time he'd seen Jaden Duel, it was almost like he was using his friends to focus himself. Axel found himself smiling at naming himself in that short list of Jaden's really close friends, sure he'd only known Jaden for less than a year, where as Chazz, Alexis and Syrus had known him for three years. He looked around and frowned, he knew Jaden would want his friends to do their best.

"Jaden, I Swear on your memory that I will become a better, more trusting person!" Axel called to the growing shadows.

**(Sheppard and Crowler)**

They stood in the office gasping for breath, Crowler fainted and Sheppard sat down hard and put his head in his hands, not only had the star ex-pupil died but so had his dreams of Jaden helping to promote Duel Academy through a massive Tournament had as well.

Crowler climbed up eventually, he looked paler than usual. The Slacker had died? No didn't seem at all possible for the Slacker who always won every duel he took part in to die? And before he even got a chance to apologies for all the horrid things he had said to Jaden throughout his schooling career.

"Sir, May I surgest we hold a tournament to honour his memory?" Crowler asked,

"Yes that would be a fine way to remember him, I'll leave it up to you to sort it out while I make the announcement!" Sheppard replied, picking up the school microphone, most of the students had heard about the dead teen who'd been found in Venice and had heard of the great deeds of Jaden Yuki.

"I Swear to be fairer to all Slifer's in his memory!" Crowler whispered walking out of the room.

**(Blair)  
**

Blair screamed loudly at the news, her Jaden dead? No It couldn't be. Jaden wouldn't die like that she'd always imagined him dying in many years after being named the King Of Games. She waited for more news but it didn't come. She remembered her first duel against Jaden, how he never gave up, how he always smiled.

She lay there crying herself to sleep, her dreams were plagued with images of Jaden, she awoke in the middle of the night and looked around, "Jaden I swear to be my best, for the both of us!"

**(Jesse)**

Jesse leaned against the wall, Jaden, the only boy he'd ever really considered a true friend and brother in bond had died? Not only that he had died because he had got his card stolen? No Jaden had died helping his friends, he imagined that if Jaden had ever though of his death, he have wanted to go that way, helping the people he most cared about.

Jesse started to remember everything about Jaden, right from their first meeting right the way to the final time he'd spoken to Jaden, asking him to be careful while searching for this guy, he was dangerous. Jaden had replied that he was always careful, but he'd be extra careful this time.

But that was a promise Jaden Didn't keep. "Jaden I swear that now I'll become the Next King of Games and fufill your dreams!" Jesse Shouted

**(The Funeral)  
**

The group stood in silence, no one daring to speak. Their umbrella's up, even the sky seemed to cry about their friends passing. They watched as the coffin that carried their best friend was lowered slowly into the ground, then they looked up at the headstone, it was a simple stone made of black Marble and engraved upon it was:

_Jaden Yuki_

_Born: 23 July 1994 _

_Died: 14 May 2011_

_More than our friend, our brother._

_Be at rest now_

They made sure there was a small engraving of Elemental Hero Neo's at the top of the grave it symbolised Jaden's bond with his cards and friends. They'd worked on the engraving for hours, something that was short in words, but held all their feelings for their dead friend. They waited and soon heard the clunk of the coffin hitting the ground. They could've stood there for hours simply staring at the grave, but soon after dirt and earth was shovelled on top of Jaden's grave. They watched until it was full and each laid down a single flower. Over by the gate three more mourners stood watching the group, Sheppard Crowler and Pegasus had all come to pay their respects to the man who'd saved them many times. The group would've walked off together until they looked at the grave next to his.

_Marie Yuki_ and _George Yuki_

_Born: 23 December 1967. 31 November 1970_

_Died: 31 December 2007_

_The Mother and Father that will _

_Never be there._

They smiled slightly, below the ground, lay Jaden's parents, little did they know their son now lay by their side in eternal rest.

**(Many Years Later)**

The ground had been un-trodden for so many years, however this time the grave would get a visitor, he'd been too late to save the life of the boy, but at least he'd been able to find the grave. He knelt down, looking at it, he remembered the day the kid died, he'd been chasing Paradox, then his card stolen, then he travelled back in time to try and recruit Jaden, but he'd been too late, Jaden had died there. He remembered kneeling by the boy's side, and checking him for a pulse, he had then swore vengeance on Paradox, he had looked though old files of Venice and found the Boys name. so he'd come to look at the Grave, his friends watched, confused by his behaviour, coming to an old grave.

But he'd been adamant that he had to come, he didn't even know why. He just felt he had to pay his respects, even though he was years late for the funeral. He looked down at the engraving. He saw the grave had no flowers, he wished he'd brought some, The kid's friends must be long gone or too busy to lay flowers on the grave. He stood up and walked off. The only other person in the whole cemetery watched as he left, he walked past his friends and they climbed onto their motor cycles,

"Ready Yusei?" one asked,

"Yeah" he replied.

**Much darker, sadder stuff than I usually write. I really should get back to some happy bubbly stuff now….**


End file.
